


One Room

by Merfilly



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The ladies have a joke no one gets





	One Room

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Roommates

"There's only one room." 

Xena looked at Gabrielle, reading the mischief in her eyes, and knowing her partner needed to be playful. 

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?" she obligingly asked, just to watch the twinkle grow and the twitch of that mouth she so loved.

"I don't know, Xena. Maybe we'll just have to share it?" Gabrielle asked, managing, somehow, to sound oh so put out at the idea.

It was too much for Xena, who burst out laughing, joined soon by her partner.

Around them, the inn's customers, and they innkeeper himself just looked perplexed, missing the joke.


End file.
